My Little Pony: War
by SuperFluttershy
Summary: Years after Celestia's reign as princess, Equestria is forced to take matters into its own hands. To fight off the evil that tries to take over the land, the Wonderbolts, an old team of expert pegasi, have created the Wonderbolts Academy. This academy is to teach young pegasi military skills to fight off the evil. Rated M for language and stuff later on


"Let's get going recruits!" The general said.

"Yes Ma'am!" The recruits shouted while marching out of the barracks. They all moved in sync, talked in sync, and wore the same uniforms except one Pegasus. Nothing seemed wrong about the recruits. The only difference was their height. The pale blue uniforms that had yellow markings on it seemed like a very old style uniform. The one different Pegasus had his goggles on his forehead instead of wearing them.

"Star Rider! Come here right now!" The general yelled at a Pegasus who seemed to be having trouble getting his goggles on.

"On my way. Sorry!" Star Rider said while sprinting to the officer.

"We train you to be super soldiers not wimps. Get your uniform in place this instant! That's an order!" The general screamed at the small Pegasus.

"Will do ma'am!" He replied while fixing his goggles.

"Now get back in line before I force you into the line!" The general said seeming very vicious. Star Rider, a pale blue Pegasus who did not match the other pegasi, ran into the line as fast as he could. The line marched out of the pure white barracks and onto a hardened cloud that was surrounded by large fences. The line of 50 recruits got into five different lines. Star Rider's pitch black mane made him stand out the most.

"We have gathered all of you recruits here because we have seen that you have some flying abilities that would be good for the Wonder Bolts Academy. This academy's point is to teach you all military fighting so you can join the army. As you can remember, our old general, Spitfire, is not here anymore. She is in a better place. I would like you all to welcome your new general who will be teaching you all everything. Your new general is the legendary, Rainbow Dash." One of the officers said to all the young recruits. They all seemed like statues. None of them moved out of place. The place seemed like a prison and they were the inmates.

"You all will be separated into five teams. The people next to you in line will be your teammates. If we find anyone trying to join someone else's team, you will be banished from ever coming back to here again. Also, don't bother trying to fly out of here. Cloudsda- I mean the academy is impossible to get out of with all of the guards blocking the exits. You will have one officer to lead your team. I will select the officers for each team, but for now, get with your teams!" Rainbow Dash said to the young recruits. They all marched into groups and turned to face Rainbow Dash.

"Now that you all are in your teams, I will pick the team's officers." General Rainbow Dash said. She walked towards the first team and chose one Pegasus out of the ten. Then went to the second and chose another. She did that for four teams then stopped at the fifth one.

"Your team's officer…" She said while carefully watching them. "Star Rider."

"Permission to speak freely general!" One recruit said while saluting.

"Permission granted." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Thank you ma'am. I think that Star Rider would not make a good officer. He is not the very smartest one in the group, let alone the strongest or fastest. I suggest rethinking your choice." The recruit said while staring straight ahead with a straight face.

"Are you questioning my choice recruit? I chose him for a reason. That reason is classified to only members as high of a rank as I. If you would like to complain, I suggest leaving." Rainbow Dash said hinting a bit of anger.

"I am sorry ma'am. Please forgive me." The recruit said. Star Rider looked around at his team. The greatest recruits were in his team and he was chosen as the officer. The other recruits seemed angry at him.

"Now then, since all of your teams have officers, get to your barracks! Team one! Right barracks! Team two! Left Barracks! Team three! South barracks! Team four, north barracks and don't screw that up! Team five, your barracks, is the center barracks." Rainbow Dash said while pointing to each of the barracks that were on different clouds. The recruits were near the south barracks.

"Team! Let's go!" Star Rider said to his team who seemed to ignore him. "That's an order!"

"Oh shut it 'officer.' We know where it is." The recruit who questioned Rainbow Dash's choice said out loud.

"I suggest you watch your mouth, bastard. If you keep this up, I'll have to teach you how to be quiet!" Rainbow Dash said while standing behind the recruit.

"General! I didn't know yo-" The recruit stammered.

"Next time, Shadow Bolt, watch what you say. You must listen to your officer or else he has permission to punish you." Dash said to Shadow. "Now get to your barracks!"

"You heard the general, MOVE!" Star Rider yelled at his team. "Thank you general!"

"Get going officer." She replied with a smile on her face.


End file.
